The Perfect Christmas Gift
by Chrissie 39
Summary: Come along with Regina and Emma as they search for the perfect Christmas gifts for each other.


"What are you getting Regina for Christmas," Snow asked her daughter. She knew that Emma was interested in Storybrooke's mayor despite all that had occurred in the past.

"I don't know," Emma said as she scratched her head. "Do you think she wants anything from me?"

"Oh honey, how oblivious can you be?"

Emma looked at her mother with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

"Regina definitely wants something from you, Emma. I thought you two had gotten closer," Snow asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, we are…" Emma said, but then she muttered, "Too close." Snow heard it, but she didn't comment on it though.

"Emma," Snow began, "Christmas is next week, you know. Don't put it off till the last minute." With that Snow bundled up herself in puffy winter coat and left Emma's loft.

Exasperated, Emma plopped onto her couch and sighed, "What am I going to get her?"

* * *

 _At the same time…_

"Henry, what did you get Emma?" Regina tried not to sound overly interested.

"A hat," Henry said, "To match that red leather jacket."

Regina sighed. _That wasn't helpful. He doesn't know, Regina. You're too closed off._

"Henry, sit down," she gently instructed her son.

"Okay," Henry drawled out. "What going on?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"You like Emma," Henry said matter of fact.

"Uh, I have developed – wait, you knew?" Regina was mortified.

"Mom, everyone pretty much knows…except…"

"Who?"

"No, you know what never mind…"

"Henry Daniel Mills…"

"Okay, everyone knows except for her, Mom," Henry said and then walked away.

"I know," Regina mumbled to herself as she witnessed her son run up to his room.

"I have to change this," Regina said. She grabbed her hag and called out to Henry.

A few minutes later she hopped into her Mercedes and sped away from the mansion.

"Where to?" Regina didn't have a clue as to where. She found herself driving in the direction of the mall.

Once there, she got out, shut and locked the car. She slung her purse over her shoulder and as self-assured as she could muster she mingled with the Holiday shoppers who frantically tried to get to the store in the hopes of obtaining the best deals.

Regina felt very out of place with these people because, unlike them, she didn't have a plan of action. She didn't even have a gift idea. She was browsing to say the least. Regina was pulled to a store when she spotted a something that might be intriguing for her to at least look at. She walked up to it and expected first with her eyes and then she gently touched the item.

"Ten dollars," the salesperson said as he walked up behind her.

"Geez, you've scared me! Ten dollars for this," said Regina as she was startled. She held it up awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. It wasn't my intention to do so. Yes, ten dollars."

"Quite alright." Regina hunted through her purse and found her wallet. She hastily pulled out a ten-dollar bill and thrust it in the salesperson's direction. "Oh, okay," he said as she grabbed the purchased item awkwardly. Then Regina strutted away.

"What did I just purchase," Regina asked herself as the magnitude of it settled in. "I better buy her something else."

Regina walked into a novelty store and immediately found what she was looking for. She purchased it and then exited the mall.

On the way home, she requested her hands free phone to "Call Emma."

The system automatically granted her request. In a few minutes, she heard, "Hello?"

"Emma," Regina asked hopeful.

"Yes, Madame Mayor," she replied with a chuckle. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I _was_ about to invite you over for Christmas Eve, but…"

"No, no, I'd love to. Sorry for the joke.

"Oh, good, Christmas Eve, six, thirty?"

"Perfect," Emma said humbled, "Hey, Regina…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Emma said and then hung up.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve…_

"Knock, knock," Snow announced as she and David walked into Emma's loft.

"Where are you?"

"Ugh. Here!" Emma was tossing clothes out of her closet like a madwoman.

"Um honey, slow down. What's happening?"

"Regina asked me to come over tonight…" Emma pulled a red dress out of the closet and closed her door a little bit so her father wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Oh," her mother answered her. "Are you excited?"

"Mostly scared shitless," Emma said as she opened the door and twirled around for confirmation of the dress choice she had chosen. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful honey," her father reassured her.

"Pretty," her mother confirmed.

Emma grabbed her heels and shoved them onto her feet. "Mom, get the bottle of wine from the refrigerator, please?" Mary Margaret ran to the appliance and yanked it opened. She grabbed the bottle and gently removed it. She also found a plastic bag and put the bottle and something else that they had brought into the bag. She then discovered the big bag, which held Henry's presents and she put the bag in her hands into it.

Emma walked out into the kitchen area and stood nervously in front of her parents.

"Do you have her present," her father asked.

"Shit," Emma exclaimed and ran back to her room to retrieve it. Once she had it she returned to the kitchen and placed the box into the bag. Her mother picked up the bag and handed it to her with confidence.

"You can do this, Emma. We see how you two look at each other," her mother said with a wink.

Meanwhile her father assisted Emma with putting her pea coat on. "Want me to button it for you, honey?" David smiled sheepishly.

"Um, that's okay," said Emma with a light chuckle.

With the huge bag in hand Emma walked nervously outside to her yellow Beetle with her parents right behind her. David stepped in front and opened the car door for Emma to enter. "Thanks," she said. As her mother closed it, she encouraged, "Just be you honey. She's already a friend. You two have saved each other so many times before. No need to be nervous…" She then slammed the door.

Emma started the ignition and began her journey to Regina's mansion.

On her way, she said, "You got this, Em. Just have fun."

* * *

At precisely six, twenty-nine that evening, Regina began to get anxious. She paced back and forth in the foyer.

"What's wrong Mom," Henry asked as he watched his mother pace back and forth.

"Nothing," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Henry ran to open it. "I got it!"

Once the door was opened, Regina heard Henry exclaim, "Hey, Emma!"

"Hi, Kid. Where's your mother?" Emma took her coat off and hung it up.

"Kitchen. Follow me." Henry escorted Emma into the kitchen where they found Regina checking the temperature of a heated pot in the oven.

"Mom…Emma's here," Henry exclaimed with a huge smile.

"I know…Hello, Emma," Regina greeted as she gawked at her in that dress.

 _Chill out, Mills!_ With that inner thought, Regina became flustered and averted her eyesight. This made Emma chuckle.

"Henry, go wash up for dinner," Regina said to her son.

"Uh, okay," Henry said and disappeared upstairs to the bathroom.

"You look great," Regina complimented her guest once she knew they were indeed alone.

"Thank you," Emma said as she retrieved the bottle of wine from the big shopping bag. She handed it to her host who smiled. "So where's everyone else?" Emma looked around.

"No one else tonight, dear," Regina said nonchalantly as she searched for a wine corkscrew. Once she found one she went to work on opening the bottle. In a few twists she was successful and immediately poured two glasses of wine. "I thought that you'd like to spend Christmas Eve with Henry…. and me."

Emma accepted the glass that was given to her with a "Thank You". Before she brought it to her lips she held it up. Regina held her glass up too. "Thank you, Regina, for allowing me to spend time with you both tonight. I truly appreciate it," Emma toasted as their two wine glasses clinked together.

Henry chose that moment to make his presence known. "What's for dinner, Mom?"

"Oh, you're favorite, lasagna!"

"Cool."

"I hope that's alright, Emma," Regina shyly asked.

"Wonderful. I've heard great things. May I help with anything?"

"No, no, it's almost done. Please go sit down. You too, Henry," Regina gently instructed. Henry grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her to the huge dining room. She chose to sit next to him as there was a place seating already set. As soon as Emma was about to sit down, Regina appeared with a hot looking pan in her oven-clad hands. Emma rose from the chair and attempted to grab the pan. "Emma, it's hot! I got this," Regina scolded with a little smile. Regina placed the pan onto the table, removed the oven mitts and began to distribute the food.

As they ate they discussed many things. One of which was what Henry hoped to receive from Santa that year.

"A dirt bike," Henry wished out loud.

"Really?" Emma looked astonished. "I've never pegged you as a dirt bike kind of guy."

"I don't think it's necessary," Regina said, but held Emma's attention with a sly wink.

"I know," Henry replied sadly.

"Cheer up, Kid! It's Christmas Eve. This is the night when anything's possible." Emma searched for Regina's eyes. When they met, Emma's intense stare penetrated Regina right down to her core.

They finished their meals rather quickly after that. Emma and Regina cleared the table as Henry scampered off to put his pajamas on.

While the two ladies were cleaning up, Emma humbly said, "Thank you again, Regina. I am having a good time. I appreciate it."

As she washed a dish, Regina replied, "I'm glad, Emma. I'm sorry for not thinking about the idea sooner. After all you are his mother."

Emma sensed that Regina seemed a little upset so she walked up behind her and placed her hands gently on Regina's waist and leaned into her closest ear. "I may be his mother, but you raised him and did a great job. In essence we both are his mothers." She quickly dropped her hands from Regina's waist to continue the task of drying the dishes. The sentiment brought a huge smile to Regina's features.

Afterwards the trio sat down in the living room in front of the fire, which Emma ignited. Henry and Emma exchanged presents.

"Cool hat, Kid," Emma exclaimed as she playfully pulled it over her face. Henry chuckled.

When he opened the big present from Emma, he exclaimed, "Wow! I red leather jacket just like yours."

Regina smiled shyly. To be honestly the leather coat that Emma wore constantly was something that attracted her to Emma.

"Cool," Regina spat out.

"Yeah, it goes with your Harry Potter looking scarf," Emma noted with a wide grin. Henry nodded his head.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Regina immediately witnessed two hands being raised into the air.

"Ok," she said as she got up from the couch.

"Need a hand," Emma asked.

"No, dear, I'm okay," Regina replied, "Be back soon."

When Regina was in the kitchen she could still hear the laughter coming from the living room. She even saw Emma shake her head after Henry asked her a question.

In mere minutes three steaming cups of hot chocolate were ready. "Emma," Regina called from the kitchen.

Emma got up from the couch and ran into the kitchen. "Need my help after all, huh?"

"It would appear so," Regina said as she pushed a mug in Emma's direction.

"Thank you," Emma said as she wrapped her hands around the mug while Regina walked back into the living room with the two mugs. Once she walked up to Henry she handed him the mug. Henry immediately attempted to take a sip, but it was still too hot.

"Blow on it," Regina instructed her son who did as he was told to do.

"That's good," Emma said as she took a big sip. "I like it hot." Regina shuddered and Emma witnessed the action.

"Who wants to read 'The Night Before Christmas'?"

One of Henry's hand shot up as Regina walked over to the bookshelf to retrieve the book. While his mother did that, Henry drank the rest of the hot chocolate in one gulp as Emma watched, both horrified and proud of her son. He triumphantly wiped his chin with the sleeve of his shirt and smiled at Emma.

Then she grabbed the Santa hat and put it on. Both of the Mills' family members laughed at the sight of her.

"What?"

Regina returned to the couch and Henry automatically snuggled into her body just like the times when he was younger. Emma moved over the armchair that was across from the couch.

Regina opened the book, took a deep breath and began.

" _'Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the house_ _  
_ _Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_ _  
_ _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_ _  
_ _In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_ _  
_ _The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_ _  
_ _While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads…'"_

* * *

By the time that Regina closed the classic book written by Clement Clark Moore, Henry was fast asleep with his head on top of his mother's shoulder. Emma put the empty mug onto the end table quietly and moved closer to the couch. She scooped her son up in her arms and walked over to the staircase. Regina and Emma carried a still sound asleep Henry to his room. They walked over to his bed and Regina immediately unmade it. Emma gently leaned over and placed Henry onto the mattress. She then covered him with the blanket. She knelt down and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Kid." She then kissed his forehead.

Regina watched the interaction with a heart full of love. Emma got to her feet, turned and silently walked out of his room with Regina in tow. She gently closed the door behind them and walked with Emma down the stairs.

"Could you please assist me with bringing his presents upstairs?" Regina was very shy now that they were alone.

"Lead the way," Emma said as she gestured to Regina that she'd follow her. They walked into the basement and the first thing that Emma saw was the dirt bike.

"Now that's pretty cool," Emma admired as she inspected it.

"There will be one stipulation…"

"He's gotta wear the helmet," Emma correctly guessed. Regina smiled brightly. Emma picked up the bike with ease as they carried all of the presents upstairs and placed them under the tree. Once they finished that task, Emma looked at the big grandfather clock that stood next to the fireplace.

"Well…"

"We haven't exchanged our presents yet," Regina quickly said as if she knew what Emma was thinking. She immediately grabbed Emma's hand and led her back to the couch. But before Emma sat down she released Regina's hand to walk over to the fireplace. She threw another log onto the dying flame. This ignited it again. Once she was satisfied, she walked back over to the couch. She dug into the bag she'd brought and pulled out Regina's gift.

"This is for you," they both said in unison.

Regina shyly giggled and then ducked her head down.

 _She's so beautiful._ Emma thought to herself.

"Regina," she said as Regina lifted up her head. Emma grabbed her opened hand and placed the box onto it. "I saw this and, I don't know, it reminded me of you, in a way. I hope you like it."

Regina tore the wrapping paper off the black box. She opened the lid. In it sat a silver feather pendant, which hung on a delicate silver necklace. Regina stared at her present. Emma wasn't sure if she liked it or if she had missed the mark. "Regina, say something, please?"

"I adore it, Emma. Thank you. Could you?"

Emma gently grabbed the box from Regina's shaking hands and gently pulled the necklace out of its container. She scooted closer to Regina as she unclasped the necklace. She reached around Regina's neck and successfully fastened it together. After she did that they made intense eye contact. If ever there should have been a time to kiss each other this would have been the most opportune time. Instead, Emma sadly chickened out as she moved back.

Regina grasped her necklace gently and brought it up to her eyesight. "I love it, Emma, thank you."

"Sure, it looks great on you, Regina," Emma admired truthfully.

Regina then handed Emma a box. "Here…it's not much, but I think you'll like it," Regina said shyly.

Emma tore the wrapping paper off and opened the lid. She pulled out a big picture frame. Regina had made somewhat of a collage of Henry, from when he was an infant to just recently. In the center was a photo of Emma and Henry together. Emma's hand travelled to her face as she wiped a tear that was falling.

"Emma, you okay?" Regina noticed. Emma looked up with tears in her eyes, which made Regina apologize, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I love it, Regina. Truly I do. Thank you. I grew up wishing for a family. When I came here with Henry I would have imagined to find my biological parents. I would have never thought that I'd meet you, too."

"Aww…you're welcome," Regina said with a relieved sigh.

 _Do it now, Mills._ She thought to herself. She watched as Emma placed the frame back into the box and then stood up. Emma said, "It's getting late. I should probably go."

Regina stood up and watched as Emma walked over to get her coat. She watched as Emma slowly put it on.

"Wait, Emma. There's one more thing," Regina yelled startling them both.

"Oh," said Emma, as she sounded somewhat relieved to Regina. She reached out her hand and Emma grabbed it. She was immediately brought back to the couch.

As they sat down, Regina retrieved the mistletoe from a plastic bag she had hidden behind the couch. She took a deep breath and silently held it over their heads.

"What?" Emma looked up at what Regina was holding. "Is that, um, mistletoe?" Emma smiled shyly.

"Yes, my dear." Regina watched as Emma contemplated her next move. It was taking too long for Regina so she began to lower her hand, defeated. Emma quickly stopped her actions and asked, "Are you sure?"

Regina mutely nodded her head in confirmation.

"Because once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop." Emma reached up to push a strand of black hair behind Regina's ear all the while staring into her eyes intensely. Regina was rendered speechless, but her face held the biggest smile on it. She finally found her voice to encourage, "Well, Miss Swan. What do you want to do?"

Emma moved in and tilted her head to the right. Regina saw this and moved in for their first kiss. Right before their lips met, she whispered, "Emma…" That was all it took for Emma to move in the rest of the distance. Emma reached out and grabbed Regina's cheeks. As soon as their lips met, Emma saw stars. For her part, Regina's eyes closed tightly as their heads stayed in that position.

Emma momentarily paused. _How far does she want to go? Do I attempt to lick her bottom lip?_

Before she could ask herself more questions, Regina answered them for her. She opened her mouth a little so her tongue could lick Emma's lips. At the first contact, Emma shivered, but immediately opened her mouth. Regina's tongue shot into Emma's mouth at rapid speed. Once it nestled itself in Emma's mouth, her tongue immediately began to massage Regina's tongue. They both moaned at the same time.

Regina boldly wrapped her arms around Emma's body and pulled her closer by the collar of the pea coat that Emma had put on before.

"Wow," Emma breathed out before she dove into another heated kiss.

"Mmm," Regina moaned again while still in the kiss.

Then reality hit Emma like a ton of bricks. "Regina," she tried to say as she attempted to push Regina off of her a little.

"What?" Regina looked scared for a minute. "Are you regretting this?" Usually Regina has this sense of authority and self-assuredness. She usually walked into any room and made it her own within seconds. In that moment, Emma saw that all of her defenses were down. This allowed her to the most vulnerable. Emma was humbled so she quickly reassured, "No, not regretting this at all, Regina. In fact I'm glad that we seem to be on the same page."

"What's wrong then?" Regina pulled Emma into her body and hugged her tightly as they lay on the couch together.

"I want us to take a breath and evaluate what just happened."

"Okay. We kissed each other, Emma," Regina stated the obvious.

"I know that. But I want to know what it means? Is this just one night?" Emma suddenly became nervous.

"Emma, you came into this town to bring Henry back. You were his Savior. Then we met and I, albeit, wasn't the nicest to you…"

"You had your defenses up. You were worried about my interaction with Henry because of the curse."

"Yes, but since the curse has been broken and this life has begun for all of the citizens of Storybrooke, you not only defended me, but you somehow saved me. Listen, I have thought about _this_ …about you more than I care to tell you. To me, what we've done so far and whatever we choose to do in the future is not just a one-time occurrence. It just can't be for me. I'm saying that I just won't accept that."

Emma looked at her crush of many years. She caressed Regina's cheek with the tips of her fingers. "Regina, I've wanted to see this part of you for such a long time. Ya know, your vulnerable side. I knew that it was there, but I also knew that it is reserved for those who are worthy of it. I am humbled that you've chosen to let me see it. I want to see where this could go. But I think tonight is not a good idea." Emma moved to get up from the couch and slowly walked to the front hall to retrieve her bags. She slowly turned to Regina who just stood there in silence.

Emma smiled and said, "Thank you again for a wonderful time. For letting me spend time with Henry on Christmas Eve. And for what we shared. I hope that we can see where this could take us." Emma then walked over to the door and grasped the handle.

It was at that precise moment that Regina spoke up, "Stay with me tonight, Emma?" This ceased Emma's movement and a smile crept onto her lips. She spun around and truly looked at Regina. "What did you say?"

"Stay with me tonight, Emma."

Emma moved towards Regina at the fastest speed that she could. Once in front of her, she asked, "Are you sure?"

Regina devoured Emma's lips in a lustful kiss. "Yes," she said as the kiss broke.

"It was taking everything I had to leave you," Emma revealed. She then leaned forward and picked Regina up from floor. Regina's legs immediately wrapped themselves tightly around Emma's waist. Their eyesight connected and they both saw desire written in them.

"I want us to go upstairs, but there's a few things Henry didn't do," Regina said, "you can go up if you want."

"Nah," Emma said with a smile. "What do you need to do?"

"Cookies and Milk," Regina replied shyly.

"Okay, done," said Emma as she returned Regina to the floor. She then began to walk into the kitchen. She walked to the refrigerator and opened it. She grabbed the Milk while Regina grabbed the cookies. Emma filled the glass half way and then walked back to Regina who was facing the counter. Emma gently put the cup down and then pushed Regina gently against the counter.

"I am craving something…"

"Cookie?"

"No, you," Emma seductively whispered into Regina's ear.

Regina turned in Emma's embrace to look up at her. "You're beautiful. Do you know this?"

Emma shook her head to the left and to the right to signal that she didn't. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, Emma Swan. You're gorgeous. I can't wait to feel more of you against me."

Emma quickly took the plate and cup and ran it to the living room. She placed it on the little table that sat by the fireplace. She bit off a piece of the cookie and took a big sip of Milk for the sake of Henry's imagination. Regina chuckled as she witnessed this. She walked up behind Emma and grabbed her hand. She pulled her up the staircase to her sound proof room. She timidly shut and locked the door. When Emma saw that this task was complete, she whipped Regina around and kissed her passionately. The force of the kiss made Regina's back hit the door, but she didn't care.

"Emma," Regina said while in the kiss. They stopped the kiss and looked at each other longingly. Regina then took off Emma's coat since she still had it on. She threw it onto a cushioned chair that sat in the room. Emma then began to unbutton Regina's blouse. She undid each buttonhole and grew more and more excited to discovery Regina's chest. When the shirt was totally unbuttoned Emma flung it over her shoulders and it fell onto the floor. She spared herself a minute to drink in Regina's body.

"Amazing!" Emma assured her as she saw Regina shiver a little.

Regina stood there modestly in bra and pants. She didn't attempt to cover herself up with her hands. "You're breathtaking," Emma observed as her hands traveled to Regina's waist as she grasped the waistband to Regina's black palazzo pants. With one good gentle tug, the pants fell to the floor with a light thud. Emma extended her hands to Regina so she would step out of them, which she did. Regina stepped out of her heels and kicked them aside.

After Regina did that, her hands travelled to Emma's back to search for the zipper to the red dress that Emma was wearing.

"When I saw you in this dress tonight, I had a reaction. It felt so good," Regina admitted.

"When I saw you gawking I knew I had made the right decision," Emma said with a light chuckle. Regina found the zipper and pulled it down. As soon as this happened, the dress fell to the floor. Regina extended her hands so Emma would safely step out of the dress. As soon as she did she took her heels off and kicked them to the side.

It was then that the realization of what they were experiencing together hit both of them.

"Do you believe that we are _finally_ here together," Emma asked as she pulled Regina into her arms.

"Honestly?"

"Always."

"Yes, actually."

"What the fu-," Emma asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, kinda," Regina said with a small smile.

"Explain, Madam Mayor," Emma said as she broke the hug. They walked to over to the other fireplace that was in the Mayor's mansion. They sat down and it was Emma who pulled Regina into her body. "I know that it took a long time…longer than it should have. I need to apologize for that," Regina said truthfully.

"Regina, it wasn't just your fault. It was mutual. I could have talked to you more than I did."

"Sure, but somehow something from that interaction brought us to this moment, this time, in our life. If I had the chance to do it all over again, I don't think that I'd do anything differently."

"I just wish…" Emma trailed off.

"No, Emma, no regrets…" Regina leaned toward Emma to brush a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. She then cupped Emma's cheek in her hand. Regina leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. The kiss, however, landed very close to Emma's mouth. Emma shuddered as she felt Regina's hot lips and breath on her skin.

"So now, the question becomes…"

"Huh?"

Regina chuckled and said, "The question becomes…do we proceed or do we hold off and just cuddle for the night? Because you, my dear, aren't going anywhere tonight."

Emma contemplated Regina's question. There were seconds of agonizing silence.

"Emma, I'm not asking you to think up a whole presentation right now," Regina said with a light chuckle.

"I'm taking what you've said to heart, Regina." Emma smiled at her. Regina smiled brightly.

After a few more seconds, Emma took a deep breath and began, "It was so obvious to my parents that we are interested in each other…"

"Your Mom?"

Emma lightly chuckled. "Yes, even my Mom. Honestly she seems to be okay with the notion. I think they both want me to be happy with the person that I choose."

"Can I make you happy?" Regina combed her hair with her fingers, anxiously.

"Yes, Regina. You have already. Whenever I get to spend time with you even when we're fighting off the newest danger to our town. I know that you'll continue to make me happy. So…"

"So?"

"I think it's time for us to see what _everybody_ else already sees." Emma lunged in Regina's direction and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Regina grabbed Emma's body and pulled her closer. She immediately began to rub herself against Emma. This made them fall to the carpet. Regina took advantage of being the woman on top. She continued to grind against Emma's body. Emma pushed herself against Regina's body at the same time.

"This feels so good," Regina moaned out.

"Yes, it feels like Heaven!"

Regina leaned down and captured Emma's lips with her own. They kissed. At the same time, their bodies grinded against each other. Her hand gravitated and cupped Emma's bra covered breast.

"Can you unclasp it?"

Regina found a quick way to succeed at that.

Emma immediately placed her own hand on top of Regina's and they massaged her naked breast together.

"Wow, this is getting me excited," Emma said as she broke the contact and stood up from the carpeted floor.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Stand up." Emma extended her hand out to Regina who immediately held it. She then picked up a standing Regina into her arms like a groom would do to his bride. She carried her over to the bed. Before she threw her down, Emma leaned over.

"Can you pull the blanket down?"

Regina wordlessly did as she was asked as quickly as possible.

"Thank you," Emma said as their eyes found each other. Emma gently lowered Regina onto the mattress. She topped her as she snaked a hand between their bodies to Regina's breast, which she fondled gently.

Regina's slender fingers trailed down on Emma's body to her navel. She tickled Emma for a few seconds, which elicited an almost girl like laughter from her. Regina listened intensely as she laughed and decided.

"This is my new favorite sound, Emma," Regina said with a huge smile spread across her face.

"Oh really?" Emma grabbed Regina's hand to bring it up to her lips. "You haven't heard the other sounds I can make." Emma kissed Regina's hand lightly.

"Geez, Em…" Regina said, "You are doing things to me."

Emma's lips attached themselves to Regina's for a sweet and passionate kiss. They kissed for several minutes as they rolled around on the bed. Both women searched for dominance from the other, but neither wanted to give in. When the make-out session was over, Regina ultimately gained control. To reward Emma, Regina snaked her hand further down Emma's body until she reached the area where Emma wanted her.

"Please, Regina," Emma sexily begged.

Regina played with Emma's little hairs that were on her pussy for a few seconds. She combed them with her fingers.

"Regina, please," Emma breathed out as she anticipated what Regina might do.

"You ready," Regina purred into Emma's ear. Emma vehemently shook her head up and down in confirmation.

She delicately opened Emma up and inserted a finger inside of her. Emma grunted as she got used to this type of penetration. As the seconds flew by, Regina began to move her finger up and down. Emma cried out, "Ahhh!" This made Regina pause for a split second to look at Emma. She saw her eyes shut tightly. Emma's lips made the shape of an "o".

"Feels so good," Emma said and this confirmed a lot for Regina who resumed her movement. She quickened her pace a little and this aroused Emma even more.

"Rub my clit," Emma instructed. Regina obliged and Emma screamed out, "Regina."

This made Regina's movements continue. This time Regina went faster.

"Deeper," Emma demanded as she began to pant and sweat.

Regina gently pushed her one finger and then an additional finger deeper into Emma.

"Uh," Emma grunted as she pushed her body against Regina's fingers.

"Harder," Emma demanded as she tweaked her own nipple in her fingers. Regina did as she was told.

"I'm so close, Regina. Say…uh…say…'I'm yours"!"

Regina looked up at Emma whose eyes were still shut tight.

"Emma, I'm yours."

With that and one more solid push into Emma's pussy, she came and she came hard. Throughout her orgasm, she yelled, "Regina!"

Regina's movements didn't cease during Emma's orgasm. She inserted a third finger into Emma and continued the speed and pace.

Right after Emma had her first orgasm, she immediately had her second and then her third.

After the final one, Emma was panting heavily. Regina removed her fingers and climbed up to immediately pull Emma into her arms. They spooned like that for some time before Regina hesitantly asked, "Emma, was that okay?"

"Yes, Regina, it was magical," said Emma tenderly.

Emma reached her arm across her body to Regina's. She then lowered it down to Regina's pussy and simply massaged it. Regina hummed in contentment. "That feels so good, Emma," she said.

"I'm glad," said Emma. "I know that I demanded you to tell me that you're mine. I hope that wasn't too weird or awkward for you?"

"Thinking back on it, now, it could have been. However, knowing our history, it makes sense."

"Really?"

"Yes, Emma. You are my savior remember that! I hope that, in time, you'll become mine," Regina said with hope in her voice.

Emma didn't know what to say back to such a statement. Emma attempted to respond, but Regina put her hand in the air to signify that she didn't have to respond.

Emma sat up in bed and immediately moved to straddle Regina's hips. She pulled the blankets and sheets over them. She then leaned down and captured Regina's lips. Her hand moved quickly behind Emma's head to deepen the kiss. As they kissed, Emma moved her body on top of Regina's. With the first touch of their bodies they began to grind against each other. They rocked back and forth and both pairs of hands moved across their bodies.

Emma released Regina's lips and moved down her body. Along the way she sucked and gently bit Regina's breasts. She licked her navel, which made Regina laugh out. When Emma reached Regina's pussy, she spread her legs for Emma as wide open as possible.

Emma immediately nestled herself in between Regina's bent legs. "Put your legs on my shoulders," Emma said as she tapped Regina's thighs. She immediately obeyed Emma's demand. The bedding was thrown off of the couple so that they could maneuver together.

Emma took a deep breath of Regina's smell. "New favorite smell," Emma whispered, but Regina heard it. In one full and quick motion, Emma scooted closer and licked Regina. Her tongue pushed through Regina's folds and immediately made contact with Regina's clit. She licked and moved the delicate bud around with her tongue.

"Emma," Regina moaned with her eyes closed.

Emma licked her again and Regina moaned again. Wanting to test the waters, she licked from the top to the bottom of Regina's pussy. This had Regina panting and screaming her name out in ecstasy.

Knowing that Regina would be okay, Emma opened her mouth and devoured Regina. She pushed herself against Emma's mouth as hard as possible. They were beginning to make the bed move so Regina reached over her head and grabbed the headboard tightly.

"Emma…more!" One of Regina's hands flew to Emma's head and pushed her down a little so that Emma would continue.

Emma's sexual attack on Regina's pussy didn't falter. If anything Emma seemed to devour Regina more.

"I'm coming!" With that announcement Regina rewarded Emma with her orgasm. Emma drank all of Regina's juices eagerly. As Regina was exploding in her mouth, Emma flicked her tongue against Regina's clit and this elicited the Mayor to orgasm again. Emma was ready to drink more and more of Regina.

After a few more blissful minutes of reveling in Regina's orgasm, Emma slowed down her movements. A few seconds after that, Emma stopped the sexual tasting and immediately crawled up Regina's body. She stopped at Regina's supple breasts and licked each one. Then she wrapped her mouth around each of Regina's breasts and forcibly sucked on them. Because of this, she screamed and had another orgasm. Emma's free hand shot down to Regina's pussy and dipped into the wetness. As she moved her hand back up she released Regina's breast to suck her finger in her mouth.

"Hmmm, so sweet," Emma said as she watched Regina witnessed what she was doing.

Immediately Regina pulled Emma up. She then locked her lips onto Emma's so that she could taste her essence on Emma's tongue. As they kissed they rolled around on the bed for a while.

Afterwards, they were spent so as they cuddled in bed, the only sound was their mutual breathing.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," Regina said quietly.

"Merry Christmas, Regina," Emma said contently.

* * *

They spent Christmas Day together.

When they lazily came down the stairs, Henry bombarded them with hugs and wishes of "Merry Christmas".

"Henry, Emma's spending the day with us, okay?"

"Cool."

"I think that there's something at my apartment for you, Kid, from your grandparents," Emma said to her son and winked.

Regina and Henry opened more presents as Emma sat back and witnessed what she had long to witness for many years. Every once in a while Regina stole a glance at Emma who smiled brightly and waved her hand.

Henry was so excited about the dirt bike and wholeheartedly agreed with his mother's rule about the helmet.

* * *

Before they knew it was close to midnight on New Year's Eve. They had gone out earlier to Granny's, but Regina and Emma chose to be at home, alone. Emma's parents had offered to take care of Henry for the night.

So there they were, cuddled on the couch, watching the ball begin to drop.

 _5…_

Emma told herself would tell her.

 _4…_

"I love you, Regina."

Regina whipped her head in Emma's direction. She smiled brightly.

 _3…_

"I love you, Emma, so much!"

 _2…_

Their heads moved closer

 _1…_

There's a folklore that said that when two people kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve, that they would be an important aspect of the year ahead.

So…

Regina and Emma kissed each other sweetly!

THE END.


End file.
